


Источник

by White_Kou



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, M/M, POV Male Character, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Английский джентльмен Гаррет Хоук видит странные сны</p>
            </blockquote>





	Источник

Я пишу эти строки в надежде, что случай, описанный мной в данном письме, заинтересует несколько светлых умов нашего времени. 

В ближайшем будущем, но не позднее сегодняшнего вечера, я совершу ужасный поступок, который, несомненно, причисляется к самым страшным грехам. Я готов понести надлежащее наказание, поскольку совершенно точно отдаю себе отчет в том, что собираюсь сделать.

Для начала следует указать тот факт, что все случившееся, от самого начала и до этого момента, происходило со мной наяву или во сне, однако никаких признаков бреда или помутнения рассудка мною замечено не было. Отмечу также, что за мной не наблюдалось и не наблюдается увлечение алкоголем, опиумом или другими веществами, способными исказить восприятие реальности.

Свой рассказ мне следует начать с момента, который коренным образом изменил мою жизнь и повлиял на дальнейшую судьбу моей семьи. Весной 1904 года моя младшая сестра Бетани скончалась от чахотки. После того, как она навеки обрела покой под сенью раскрытых ангельских крыльев родовой усыпальницы, моя мать, Леандра Хоук, приняла решение немедленно покинуть Лондон. 

Спустя два дня мы добрались до поместья Амелл, доставшегося матери в наследство, которое и стало нашим новым домом. Через полгода мой младший брат, Карвер Хоук, проявил поразительную твердолобость и, вопреки строжайшему запрету матери, бросил все и уехал в Германию, поддерживать народные движения, порожденные бредом воспаленного ума Фридриха Ницше.

Я был страшно зол на него, но со временем начал понимать, что без Карвера у меня практически не осталось собеседников. Единственными, с кем я мог теперь поговорить, была моя мать и соседи, живущие в поместье, расположенном в нескольких часах езды от нас. Должен отметить, что супруги Авелин и Уэсли Валлен вели достаточно уединенный образ жизни, а потому появлялись у нас редко, и еще реже принимали нас в качестве гостей. Эта пара, казалось, целиком и полностью была погружена в свой собственный мир, что, в целом, не удивительно для людей, избравших жизнь в столь удаленном уголке графства Эссекс.

Моя мать, благоразумная и наблюдательная особа, понимала страдания, которые приносило мне наше вынужденное одиночество, а потому всячески старалась заполнить моё время занятиями, уместными для дворянина моего возраста и происхождения. Итак, после отъезда Карвера моя жизнь наполнилась чтением, созерцанием, прогулками и безупречной игрой на фортепиано. Возможно, читателю может показаться, что эти строки наполнены океаном безнадежной тоски и уныния, однако, спешу заверить, что это не так. Через некоторое время такого противоестественного,— не побоюсь этого слова, — затворничества я осознал всю прелесть спокойной жизни. Тихие и безмолвные слуги сновали по дому, выполняя распоряжения матери, пока я погружался в ужасы готических романов Гофмана, Льюиса и Шелли, зачитывался Гёте и с дрожью в пальцах пытался воспроизвести фрагменты из опер Вагнера. Мистицизм всегда привлекал меня, но теперь, имея в своем распоряжении массу свободного времени, я погрузился в него с головой.

 

В памяти всплывали давно забытые, утраченные образы, которые преследовали меня в детских снах. Образы мистические и устрашающие, навеянные сказками и средневековыми преданиями о рыцарях и драконах. 

Случалось, что засыпая под сенью дубов, я обнаруживал себя в незнакомой кровати. Изысканная, с тяжелыми бордовыми портьерами комната казалась мне смутно знакомой, а прикосновение холодных простыней пробуждали в моём сердце необъяснимую тоску. Я лежал в этой чужой, но странно знакомой постели, и видел лица склоняющихся надо мной людей. 

Должен признать, вид этих господ был весьма необычен, а язык — странен на слух. Однако я понимал каждое сказанное слово, слышал, как они зовут меня по имени, но, увы, не мог произнести не звука. Более того, едва я совершал малейшую попытку пошевелиться, тело моё тут же пронизывала страшная, нестерпимая боль, из-за которой наступало пробуждение.

Со временем такие сны стали приходить всё чаще. Что интересно, видел я их только днем или на закате, когда красный солнечный диск касался горизонта и поместье медленно, но неотвратимо погружалось в густые летние сумерки. Ночью же, едва моя голова касалась подушки, я проваливался в глубокий, спокойный сон без сновидений. Мои дневные грёзы изрядно забавляли меня, хотя я не мог не заметить нарастающую тревогу в глазах находящихся в бордовой комнате людей. Эти странные порождения моего разума обеспокоенно шептались о демонах, которым, наконец, удалось сломить мою волю. 

«Со мной все в порядке», — хотел ответить я им, но рот мой почему-то оставался закрытым и всё, что мне оставалось — водить взглядом по их лицам. 

Как я уже писал выше, господа, появляющиеся в моих снах, имели весьма странный вид. «Странный», потому что одежда их больше подошла бы для театральной постановки, чем для повседневной жизни. Некоторые из этих «людей» имели весьма необычный вид. Чего только стоил уродливый лопоухий карлик, заглядывающий в мое лицо и с обречённым видом причитающий: «Колдовство». Несмотря на отталкивающую внешность, этот малый вызывал во мне чувство жалостливой симпатии, которую люди моего круга несомненно испытывают глядя на страдания Квазимодо в постановке «Собора Парижской Богоматери» Гюго. Среди моих посетителей был так же мужчина, о знатном происхождении которого говорило породистое лицо с красивым, упрямым подбородком. Я видел женщин, исхудавших и измученных, словно они перенесли какую-то страшную болезнь, и молодого человека с белыми, как снег волосами, о котором я напишу чуть позже. Однажды в этих снах я услышал, как толпившиеся вокруг меня люди заговорили о реально существующем человеке:

— Поверить не могу, что сэра Валлен тоже попалась на эту уловку, — голос принадлежал тому самому молодому мужчине с породистым лицом.

— После случившегося мы все оказались сбиты с толку, — ответил ему другой, хриплый надломленный голос, который реже всего звучал в этой комнате. — Капитан Стражи — тем более. Каллен едва справляется.

Стараясь удержать эти слова в памяти, я сделал над собой усилие, пытаясь пошевелиться, чтобы резкая боль заставила меня проснуться.

На следующий день, едва рассвело, я гнал свою лошадь к поместью Валлен, с трепетом ожидая встречи с сэром Уэсли. В моем сердце билась радостная надежда, что мои дневные грезы, возможно, окажутся воспоминаниями из прошлой жизни или чем-то большим, чем просто снами. 

Визит к Валленам принес мне лишь разочарование. Я плелся домой, пытаясь вычеркнуть из памяти совершенно пустой взгляд сэра Уэсли. Но ведь мы встречались несколько раз до этого, почему я не обратил внимания на его безжизненные, как у трупа, глаза? А, может, добропорядочного господина поставил в тупик мой вопрос? Что гадать, мне так и не удалось ничего разузнать, ведь посреди разговора в библиотеку ворвалась его разъяренная жена и, заслонив Уэсли так, словно он был ребенком, а не мужем, закричала:

— Что тебе нужно от нас, Хоук? Мы оба получили, что хотели. Прошу, оставь нас в покое!

Я смутился и отчего-то почувствовал себя виноватым, хотя не представлял, о чём идет речь.

В тот вечер, снедаемый совестью и непонятной тревогой, я поделился своими сомнениями с матерью. Удивительно, но обычно спокойная и уравновешенная, она повысила голос, обозвав меня глупым мальчишкой, не способным удержать в узде собственные фантазии. Вспышка её гнева прошла так же внезапно, как и началась. Мать нежно взяла меня за руку и попросила выбросить из головы мистическую чепуху и мечты о других мирах, которых я успел поднабраться из книг, и сказала, что сама будет следить за моим здоровьем, которое уже давно внушает ей опасения.

На следующее утро я не обнаружил в библиотеке ни одной книги, которая содержала бы в себе хоть какой-нибудь намёк на существование потусторонних сил. А еще ко мне был приставлен слуга, в чьи обязанности входило не позволять мне засыпать днем. Последнее особенно обеспокоило меня и я, напуганный тем, что больше никогда не увижу бордовую комнату, потребовал у матери объяснений. 

— Так твой сон ночью станет здоровее, — сказала она и больше ничего не пожелала слушать.

 

Увы, после этого меня стали посещать настоящие кошмары. Я видел бордовую комнату, но теперь в ней все было иначе. Казалось, что каждый предмет, будь то балдахин над кроватью или странной формы статуэтки на камине, относятся ко мне враждебно. Обеспокоенные лица моих посетителей стали испуганными и даже отчаянными, а их руки стали приносить мне боль. В этих кошмарах я слышал захлебывающийся вой мучимых предсмертной агонией людей и видел взрыв, подымающийся подобно огненному столпу до самого неба.

Наверное, именно невозможность уснуть днем повлияла на мой разум, потому что я сделался бледным и дёрганным, и ничто больше не радовало меня. Но не ночные кошмары стали причиной моего беспокойства. Даже более того: несмотря на ужас и страдания, которые они мне приносили, я дорожил каждым виденным образом или услышанным словом. Именно поэтому я не стал рассказывать матери об ужасах, которые теперь переживал каждую ночь, опасаясь, что она найдет способ избавить меня и от них.

Читателю, возможно, покажется странным такое поведение нормального, психически здорового человека, коим я себя считаю. Поэтому я должен объяснить причины моего трепетного отношения к этим видениям. Дело в том, что обрывочные картины моих снов постепенно складывались в какую-то историю, страшную, но от того не менее интересную. Единственное, с чем у меня возникали трудности — это хронология. Иногда я путался, не понимая, какое событие произошло раньше, а какое было потом. И хотя из череды туманных, — сейчас я без сомнений могу употребить это слово, — воспоминаний, получалось, что я виноват в какой-то трагедии, мне с трудом удавалось побороть желание их записать.

Тогда, запутавшийся и сбитый с толку, я боялся, что кто-нибудь мог найти мои записи. Конечно, не будь это моя мать, я бы смог сказать, что пишу роман и конспектирую отдельные эпизоды, пока не прошло вдохновение. Но более всего меня настораживал следующий по пятам слуга, который сообщал ей обо всех моих делах. Я с отвращением к самому себе начал отчетливо понимать, что стал испытывать раздражение и даже злость по отношению к Леандре Хоук. 

Её присутствие стало тяготить меня. Я с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не накинуться на неё с непонятными обвинениями. Мне стало казаться, что именно она виновата в смерти Бетани и в том, что уехал Карвер. Я начал считать, что моя заботливая и внимательная мать желает полностью контролировать меня.

Чтобы хоть как-то унять нервозность я стал днями напролет музицировать, надеясь, что хотя бы музыка принесет мне долгожданный покой. Именно в тот момент у меня появилась идея ненадолго съездить в Лондон, навестить старых друзей, чтобы хоть немного развеяться.

 

Конечно же, мать не позволила мне уехать одному. Я был зол и рассержен, но старался не показывать вида. В Лондоне моя голова буквально раскалывалась из-за постоянных визитов к тетушкам, кузинам и прочим близким или не очень родственникам. Джентльмену моего сословия не пристало говорить о таком, но в ресторанах и швейных ателье я стал ловить на себе подозрительные, а порой и насмешливые взгляды окружающих. Увы, рядом со своей элегантно одетой моложавой матерью я был похож скорее на альфонса, чем на её сына, по непонятным причинам до сих пор не женившемся на барышне своего круга. 

Такое положение дел причиняло мне немало неудобств, тем более, что в Лондоне я намеревался хоть немного отдохнуть. А потому однажды случилось так, что придя в компании родственников в театр, я посреди спектакля встал, вышел в гардеробную и отправился прочь, подальше от заинтересованных взглядов вечно хихикающих кузин и железной хватки матери, которая не отпускала меня от себя буквально ни на шаг.

Гуляя в одиночестве по вечернему Лондону я немного успокоился, а потому мысли мои вскоре вернулись к бордовой комнате. Удивительно, отчего так внезапно изменилось поведение находившихся в ней людей. Я видел в их глазах безмолвный приговор. Но почему? За что? Ведь для них я был всего лишь беспомощным калекой, молчаливым свидетелем их бесед.

Так размышляя, я не заметил, как очутился у двери небольшой, но с виду уютной закусочной. Царивший внутри полумрак и поразительная тишина не оставили сомнений в выборе места для ужина. Я уже заканчивал трапезу, как вдруг со мной поздоровался и, вопреки этикету, подсел за мой столик молодой джентльмен. Красивое лицо, ухоженные светлые волосы и тонкие кисти с длинными пальцами выдавали в нем потомка одной из самых древних семей Лондона. Но, сколько я ни пытался, так и не смог вспомнить его имени, хоть мною и владело смутное ощущение, что хорошо знаю этого молодого человека.

Мой собеседник, однако, не спешил называть своё имя. Заказав чашку чая, он молча всматривался в моё лицо, то и дело хмурясь и прикусывая губу.

— И как, лорд Хоук… Вы получили желаемое? — наконец он нарушил тишину.

— Вы второй человек, который говорит о моих желаниях. Хотя, к стыду своему, я понятия не имею, о чём собственно идет речь.

— Так уж и не имеете? — недоверчиво приподнял бровь молодой человек.

Его светлые глаза посмотрели на меня с непередаваемой тоской и разочарованием. Этот взгляд… Такие моменты принято называть déjà vu… Не оставалось сомнений, что я видел, что ощущал такой взгляд на себе ранее. Я совершенно ясно осознал, что если промолчу сейчас, то все мои надежды уйдут вместе с этим тихим, загадочным юношей.

— Я вижу сны, — выпалил я. Запнулся как смущенный подросток, но увидев проблеск надежды во взоре напротив, продолжил. — Странные и пугающие. В этих снах я открываю глаза и вижу бордовую комнату. Склоняющихся надо мной людей… В удивительной одежде и с не менее удивительной внешностью. В этих снах рядом со мной всегда кто-то есть. Но чаще всего… Я замолчал, ощутив необъяснимую волну жара, разливающуюся по моему телу. Я не мог продолжить, словно боясь, что скажу что-то лишнее, постыдное. То, о чем сам знал, но боялся произнести вслух. А разве такое возможно? Разве возможно, чтобы сказанные слова опережали ход мыслей?

— Он зовет тебя, — едва слышно произнес мой собеседник, а потом, стянув с левой руки перчатку, взял меня за руку. — Ты позволишь?

Я кивнул, ошарашено наблюдая, как незнакомец переплетает свои пальцы с моими и замирает, что-то нашептывая одними губами. Я видел, как движутся его глазные яблоки под светлыми, украшенными пушистыми ресницами, веками.

— Так вот, значит, как они поймали тебя, — наконец сказал он. — И не одного тебя, если я правильно всё понял.

Он усмехнулся, а потом медленными гипнотизирующими движениями начал водить пальцем по линиям на моей ладони.

— А я-то думал, почему все вдруг стихло после взрыва Церкви. Ты не смог простить себя. Убивать друзей тяжело. Независимо от того, предатели они или нет. Искал утешения, верно? Но каждый раз, каждая новая, продуманная до малейшей детали, совершенная иллюзия не могла обмануть тебя. Поэтому она утянула тебя в эту реальность, внешне спокойную, но кровавую и ужасную. Что до отвращения напоминает нашу. Повторила историю твоей жизни. И оставила рядом с собой.

— Моя мать не стареет, — с ужасом осознал я, когда понял, о ком идет речь.

— Верно. Она не изменится. Ведь именно этот образ ты хранишь в своем сердце. Но почему ты смотришь на меня так? Я не вправе решать за тебя. Уйду, а когда дверь за моей спиной закроется, ты забудешь меня и продолжишь жить так, как сам того захотел.

— Я не хочу! — воскликнул я, схватив его за руку.

В тот момент меня мало волновало, что мое поведение походило на истерику брошенного любовника. Я мог потерять свой последний шанс.

— Я не хотел такой жизни, — собравшись с духом продолжил я. — Все кажется мне…

— Поддельным.

— Да, именно так. Имя и деньги, покой и уют — они не приносят мне счастья. В какой-то момент все пошло не так. Когда умерла Бетани… Но почему я не помню, что было до этого? 

Мой собеседник печально усмехнулся:

— Такой отчаянный… Я удивлен, что они до сих пор не убили тебя. Твоя… мать держит тебя очень крепко и не отпустит так просто. Понимаешь, на что тебе придется пойти? Я задохнулся, ощутив странный прилив возбуждения. Мои пальцы сами собой сжались, словно пытаясь обхватить рукоять кинжала. Это напугало меня. Я понял, что если сейчас соглашусь, все дальнейшие размышления и сомнения будут не более чем самообманом. Я принимал решение именно в этот момент. А все остальное не имело значения.

— Вижу, что еще не уверен, — мой собеседник оставил мою ладонь в покое и, надев перчатку, выпрямился, скрестив руки на груди. — Всем нужны гарантии, понимаю. А гарантии, что ты очнешься собой, я дать не могу. Облажаешься хоть немного, погубишь себя и… хм… пол-Киркволла. Хотел бы я посмотреть, как кучка храмовников будет ловить своего обожаемого Наместника, одержимого демоном. — Он замолчал, растянув губы в совершенно отвратительной, подлой ухмылке. — Один шанс. Я дам тебе всего один шанс. Он снова накрыл своей ладонью мою, и заговорил быстро и тихо, словно боялся, что нас могут подслушать: — Ты продержался так долго только благодаря ему. Не сомневаюсь, что на твою жизнь покушались и не раз. Но ей это не выгодно. Умрешь ты — она утратит сосуд. Путы крепки, но ты еще можешь вырваться. Пока видишь его. Пока слышишь, как он зовет тебя. Пока чувствуешь его взгляд и прикосновения. Спрячь это. А когда будешь готов, выпей перед тем, как ложиться спать. Один глоток приведет тебя к источнику. Одной встречи будет достаточно. Но после этого… Чтобы ты не решил, какое бы решение ни принял — уничтожь пузырек. А если не решишься выпить, уничтожь и его содержимое. Он не из этого мира. А потому может принести много бед. В её руках порвать Завесу… Ты понял меня?

Я кивнул, с трепетом ощущая, как мою кожу лизнул прохладный кусочек стекла.

— До встречи, Хоук, — улыбнулся мой странный собеседник и поднялся, надевая шляпу. — Надеюсь, не в этом мире.

На моей ладони лежал пузырек наполненный лазурной, как ясное небо, жидкостью.

 

Думаю, читатель догадывается, какой скандал разразился, когда я вернулся в наши временные лондонские апартаменты. Я опущу детали, скажу лишь, что уже на следующий день дилижанс вез нас в родовое поместье Амелл. Встреча с таинственным юношей все больше казалась мне сном, и лишь маленькая бутылочка, аккуратно спрятанная во внутреннем кармане моего сюртука, была доказательством реальности происходившего. Я стал еще более замкнут и задумчив, и с тревогой ловил на себе наполненный затаенной злобой взгляд Леандры.

Но не это тревожило меня. Не знаю, что послужило тому причиной — поездка в Лондон, встреча с тем молодым джентльменом или какие-то тайные действия моей матери, но бордовая комната исчезла из моих снов. Не было больше ничего. Видения покинули меня. И я отчаялся.

Дни и недели напролет я слонялся по дому, похожий скорее на тень, чем на прежнего себя. Ничто не приносило удовлетворения. Музыка казалась слишком громкой и неуместной, вернувшиеся на полки готические романы превратились в чепуху и безвкусицу, а дубовая роща, в которой я прежде так любил отдыхать, вызывала во мне раздражение и бессильный гнев. Я ненавидел весь мир, и ненависть эта с каждым днем отбирала часть моих сил. По непонятным причинам я совершенно забыл о наполненном голубоватой жидкостью пузырьке и кто знает, что было бы дальше, если бы руки мои не потянулись в один день к шкатулке с письмами. Именно в ней находилось мое забытое сокровище, увидев которое я, боясь передумать, откупорил и выпил всё содержимое.

К огромному удивлению, со мной не произошло ровным счетом ничего. Я не ощутил слабости или непонятной эйфории, которая, как мне было известно, охватывает людей после принятия наркотических веществ. Я не слышал голоса и не наблюдал галлюцинаций. Именно поэтому в самом начале своего письма я указывал на свое, как мне кажется, отличное психическое состояние.

Я уничтожил пустой пузырек, разбив и бросив осколки в огонь, и прожил остаток дня с ясным ощущением того, что меня обманули. Я смеялся, мысленно называя себя наивным дураком, который со скуки вообразил существование какого-то другого, потустороннего мира.

Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока я не уснул, утомленный разбитыми надеждами прошедшего дня.

Бордовая комната вернулась ко мне. Причудливые тени плясали на балдахине над моей головой, а тишину нарушало лишь уютное потрескивание поленьев в камине. Я вздохнул с облегчением, как вздыхает человек, обнаруживший любимую вещь, долгое время считавшуюся утерянной. Я ощутил движение, услышал шорох и вскоре утонул в бездонных, наполненных отчаянной нежностью зеленых глазах беловолосого юноши.

Ранее я старался не останавливаться на его описании, дабы не смутить читателя своими наблюдениями, однако сейчас без этого не обойтись. Как я уже упоминал, посетители бордовой комнаты имели странный, а то и чудаковатый вид, но все они меркли рядом с впечатлением, которое производил этот удивительный молодой человек. Помимо необычного, даже странного цвета волос, внимание неотвратимо привлекали рисунки, украшающие его смуглую кожу. Нарисованные странной белой краской, эти узоры оплетали его, подобно рекам — разветвляясь или же сливаясь воедино. Но наибольшее удивление вызывали у меня странной формы уши — продолговатые и заостренные, которые мне еще ни разу не доводилось видеть у людей.

Именно он находился рядом во время моих «пробуждений» в этой комнате. Держал за руку, порой запускал пальцы в мои волосы, но почти всегда молчал. Я обрадовался, снова увидев его, и как всякий счастливый человек, попытался улыбнуться. 

Его расширенные от удивления глаза дали понять, что это мне удалось. В следующую секунду я задохнулся в крепких объятьях, сжавших меня до хруста. После этого последовали поцелуи — горькие, отчаянные, такие знакомые на вкус.

Я смеялся от радости, обнимая в ответ и с удовольствием растворяясь в нахлынувших на меня чувствах. Я дарил и возвращал поцелуи, совершенно не заботясь о том, что подобное противоестественно для двух мужчин. Мою голову вскружил горьковатый привкус белоснежных линий, к которым я припадал губами с непередаваемым удовольствием.

«Один глоток приведет тебя к источнику».

— Фенрис, — прошептал я имя, совершенно чужое, но в то же время, для меня столь родное и важное.

— Ты помнишь… Вернулся! Ты смог её обмануть. — Надежда в зеленых глазах отозвалась во мне болью.

— Нет, я… Это сон. Всё это — просто сон. А, может, воспоминания. Я не знаю, я запутался. Тот вечер в Лондоне, мои видения, моя мать…

— Гаррет! — в его голосе задрожала сталь. — Твоя мать давно мертва. Ты одержим демоном Желания. 

— Демоном, — эхом повторил я, приложив ладонь к покрытому холодным потом лбу.

— Она держит тебя вот уже почти год. Гаррет! Что это за мечты, которыми она смогла опутать тебя?

— Моя жизнь…

— Твоя жизнь здесь! Со мной! — закричал он.

Я поднял руку, пытаясь прикоснуться пальцами к его утомленному, но от того не менее прекрасному лицу, и застонал, чувствуя, как возвращается знакомая, парализующая тело боль.

— Снова, — с печальной улыбкой пробормотал я. Мысль о том, что вскоре я буду лежать, не в силах пошевелиться, наполнила моё сердце глубокой печалью. 

Я хотел прикасаться к Фенрису. Отвечать на его поцелуи. 

Я хотел жить.

— Не уходи, — прошептал он, согревая мои пальцы в ладонях. — Ты не имеешь права. Я не дал им тебя убить. Прошу тебя, Гаррет. Прошу, вернись.

Превозмогая боль, я дернул уголками рта. Белые узоры на смуглой коже переливались небесной лазурью. Я вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

Я знал, что нужно сделать.

С той ночи и до сегодняшнего дня прошла ровно неделя. Семь дней наполненных смутной тревогой и раздирающими меня сомнениями. Бордовая комната снова исчезла из моих снов, а тоска по Фенрису усиливалась с каждым восходом солнца.

Семь дней, в течение которых я принял важное, пусть и страшное, решение.

Я не болен, а потому не путаю выдуманный мир с настоящим. Я точно знаю, что оба они — мир сновидений, в котором существует Фенрис, и этот, в котором я пишу письмо, абсолютно реальны. Я всё еще не до конца уверен, какому из них я принадлежу. Но что-то тянет меня туда, в бордовую комнату с тяжелыми портьерами, странно одетыми людьми и огромным, уютным камином. И что-то, а, вернее, кто-то, желает удержать меня здесь.

Я сделал свой выбор и собираюсь принять необходимые меры до того, как воспоминания об узорах на коже Фенриса растворится в моем сознании.

Я убью собственную мать.

Рукоять револьвера тяжело ложится в руку. Что ж, сейчас всё решится.

Пора.


End file.
